


Not Alone Now

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metroplex reflects</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Guests and Quests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/321352) by [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/pseuds/femme4jack), [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



There was a moment when Metroplex contemplated shutting down and letting stasis-lock take over. There was another, when he finally admitted his colony was lifeless, where he nearly made an error in his calculations that would have sent him plunging into a stellar event. In the end, though, he was strong enough to just journey toward the distant sectors that had been the creation point of his kind. He did not really remember Cybertron all that well. His colony had been his focus, and his banks teemed with data that had been caught and held of all the lives he had once nurtured.

Now, having heard the call of a Prime who did not match any of the designations from his banks, Metroplex was settling in at a new world. He could hear the teeming life of the next planet over. And he had not just one but two species to nurture in his new home, as he steadily grew appendages to subsume the structures of this city. His nanites were replicating at a prodigious rate, improving the lives of his denizens by assisting their own self-maintenance procedures. He had thought he couldn't be happier, and then the Prime brought a mech for the other planet to talk to him.

While Metroplex had spoken with Kup as he came in for a landing, that was nothing compared to the conversation in his focal chamber, once Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime left them alone. Metroplex felt his spark spiral into giddiness, as he realized this other mech was not that much younger than himself, only an eon or so separating them.

Even knowing Kup would be returning to the other world, Metroplex was wrapped up in the delight of not being alone anymore. His new friend would ell him stories and share experience at every chance they got.


End file.
